Who Do You Really Love?
by Junatina
Summary: Jasmine's jealous of this new girl, who's moved to Evanston, IL since Garrett has been spending a lot of time with her. Jasmine complains about it but Garrett doesn't really believe her and she can finally understand what's been going on. What has been going on? Read to find out. Jasmine/Garrett. #BreakupvsMakeup


**A/N: I know this one shot is really bad but I didn't really have any creative ideas for the break up vs make up challenge so I just decided to do,this one shot. If you guys like it please leave a review and/or favorite or follow. :)**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

"Garrett, she's driving me mad! I can't stand her! She's so annoying and she always flirts with you and is secretly always threatening me!" I complained.

There was this girl called McKenna, who was beautiful, with long straight blonde hair, her face was a nice tan and she was just the height of Garrett, she was also really smart. No wonder, Garrett liked her so much.

I was so jealous of her, I mean who wouldn't be. She also liked football a lot which she had told Garrett after we had met her at the park.

They would even sometimes play a match and a few times Garrett would let me play so I won't feel left out but I always declined since I really hate football.

"Jasmine, I think this is all in your head, come on give her a chance, she's still new to the neighborhood so she doesn't know many peoples," Garrett replied calmly and then he put his hands on my shoulder.

"I know but you just don't know how I feel," I answered.

"Jasmine, just calm down and give this girl a chance, I really like her, I mean you might really like her," Garrett suggested.

See? I knew Garrett liked her, even though we were married happily but then McKenna came and she kept hitting on Garrett and he preferred her way more.

Oh, I'm 21 by the way and we had married just last year and if felt as if it was true love but I could see now it wasn't true love.

"Garrett! I know you like her! If you do just leave me and go for her! See if I care! There are people way better than you that I'd rather hang our with!" I shouted.

Garrett looked shocked at that but I knew he was just pretending.

"Jasmine that's crazy, I love you and only you!" Garrett exclaimed and tried to kiss me on the cheek but I pushed away.

"You just want me because of my money! You are a complete and utter gold digger! Just get out of my life!" I screamed and then pointed to the door.

"Jasmine please, I love you!" Garrett shouted but he mumbled the I love you.

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow which made me look that I wasn't convinced which was true because I wasn't convinced, not one bit.

"Garrett tell me the truth," I replied.

"Fine, maybe I don't love you but I love McKenna," Garrett explained.

"Then why did you marry me?" I asked.

Garrett gulped and said, "Because I wanted your money."

I pointed to the door and he nodded and then left the house.

That dog, I wish I would have never married him.

You must be wondering what happened and how we met McKenna or something similar to that, well here's the story.

_**Flashback**_

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_It was a bright sunny day, the sun was shining bright and the sky was clear._

_Garrett and Jasmine were taking a walk around the park, that was when they spotted a girl about their age who looked no more than 20 was sat on the bench alone._

_Garrett just stared at her dreamily since he found her very attracting which Jasmine noticed when she looked at Garrett._

_"Garrett? What are you doing?" Jasmine asked._

_"I was looking at that tree," Garrett mumbled._

_Jasmine raised an eyebrow but then let it go._

_"Hey you, what's your name?" Garrett asked talking to the new girl of course and not the tree._

_The girl turned around to see Jasmine and Garrett, she smiled and waved hi at Garrett and acted like she couldn't even see Jasmine, she just groaned at Jasmine and mumbled a hi to her to be nice._

_"I'm McKenna, I'm new around here," she replied kindly._

_"Oh, tell us about yourself," Garrett answered and sat next to her on the bench._

_"Ugh what is Garrett doing?" Jasmine thought to herself._

_"Well I was born in New York City and I went to school there and even graduated, I moved here to find work," McKenna explained._

_Jasmine opened her mouth to speak but Garrett spoke before her._

_"Oh cool, what are you planning to work as?" Garrett questioned._

_"A fashion designer," she replied._

_"Quick question, are you single?" She added._

_"No he isn't, he's married to me," Jasmine replied angrily and held Garrett's hand._

_"Oh sorry about that," she murmured looking a bit sad._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

After that, it led to a lot of threats from McKenna and Garrett started paying more attention to her than me.

He would even sometimes skip work for her but he had never done that to me and whenever we hung out he'd ask how much money I had left from my salary.

So I'm also kind of glad he's gone since I now don't have to spend any money on him, I am so filing a divorce and also suing him for everything he had spent with my money without my permission, of course in the past I had forgave him because I loved him but now I'm very angry.

I looked at the window and I could see Garrett talking to McKenna and I could see he was pulling out a necklace for her, wait that was the necklace he had given me!

You know what? I don't care, just let Garrett be who he is, he is just a footballer and player. I closed the curtains and sat in my couch reading the Odyssey for the teeth time.

**A/N: I know this was pretty bad but I still hope you guys all enjoyed it. :) please if you liked it, please leave a review and/or favorite/follow. :D**


End file.
